The present invention is directed generally to solar energy collecting devices and is more particularly concerned with a hybrid solar energy collecting device which includes one or more photovoltaic cells and also includes means for collecting thermal energy from the cells by an electrically insulating fluid.
Solar energy collecting devices of the type including a plurality of photovoltaic cells and a water-cooled substrate for removing thermal energy from the cells have been known. However, in such devices, it is necessary to carefully electrically insulate the photovoltaic cells from the substrate and the cooling water so as to avoid shorting between cells. Such a construction for a solar energy device greatly increases the cost of the device both in materials for construction and in time for assembly.